livis_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:AceOfAegi
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User:MaknaeLivi! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:MaknaeLivi RE (grins) Thank you~! Feel free to join the family adorableness rp as well, btw. - Frosty ORRRRRRRRRR we could start a separate one for Grace/Vasi..? I'm fine with whatever you choose. ooh, crap. I've gotta go shower, then I'll be back on :D- Frosty Ooh, okay! I'm 100% down for whatever you and Livi has planned~. Keep planning, and I'll be happy to go along with whatever you have stirring in those diabolical minds of yours. :D -Frosty Also, we can start a Vasi/Grace RP in Lil Bundles after my shower? -Frosty I posted for Vasi/Grace~ hii look a thing http://familyecho.com/?p=START&c=gsiybhnhh4&f=147280295636020003 ok i have no idea how to start this off but first off: i'm sorry for being a overdramtic fuck. i deleted my line account bc of my own anxiety. it wasn't your fault and it wasn't baby's fault, but it was all me. i regretted it after i did, which is funny bc i had to press like three buttons confirming that I did want to delete my line. i'm not :/ at anyone on line, or the application itself. i misspoke there. i was :/ at myself for letting myself be a clingy fuck and i hated myself for obsessing over line. i was fucking myself up. i am fucking myself up. i totally feel that this is one of the low? points of my life. i made everyone worry, mingyu and i nearly broke up, and i just generally hated myself afterwards. i know i was pushing everyone away when i needed them the most and when i knew that they've told me that they'll listen to me. and i know that i took it out on you and mingyu when u shouldn't have. i know that my reactions are beyond excessive and that i'm acting fucking stupid. i know all that. i know that i need to just chill with everything. i know that i need to stop, and so i'm gonna go to my school conselour and speak to her about it. i'm gonna try and actively say when i'm :/ and i promise that i'll try everything in my power to /chill/ and become a better person. i made a new line. it's called maknaelivi just like the first one. this is the third and last account i'm making. i promise. if you don't want to speak with me because ik you're in the middle of ur qf week then that's okay. if it's because of other reasons, then that's okay too. good luck, i know you're going to do well. and i'm sorry. ici, c'est paris #allezparis 07:50, March 6, 2018 (UTC)